


Modlitwa

by pentamerone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentamerone/pseuds/pentamerone
Summary: Nawet rycerz Gwardii Królewskiej miewa chwile zwątpienia.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Elia Martell, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Kudos: 10





	Modlitwa

Nie nienawidził Rhaegara. Nie zawsze. Nie na tyle, by zdawać sobie z tego sprawę.

Rhaegar był jego księciem, następcą tronu, przede wszystkim — przyjacielem. W przyszłości zostanie wspaniałym władcą; może nawet dorówna Staremu Królowi. Wszyscy go kochali… ale miłość bywa zgubna.

Nie nienawidził Rhaegara. Aż do teraz.

Patrząc na swojego księcia z tą północną… dziewczynką… czuł wyłącznie gniew. Nie potrafił przestać myśleć o pewnym słodkim uśmiechu, ciepłym głosie i najpiękniejszych oczach w Westeros. Oczach, które wylały już tak wiele łez.

Nie nienawidził Rhaegara. Nie na tyle, by go zabić. Ale w tej jednej chwili modlił się do bogów o kogoś, kto potrafiłby to zrobić.


End file.
